The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for washing engines, and more particularly to systems and methods of washing gas turbine engines having radial passages at or near an engine inlet.
Through use, gas turbine engines become subject to buildup of contaminants on engine components. These contaminants can affect engine components and overall performance of the engine. Engine washing can help to remove these contaminants and improve engine performance and efficiency.
Conventional washing can be done by connecting a manifold to an inlet of the engine, and introducing a fluid to the inlet of the engine. Typically, during a wash, the engine is cranked and the airflow from the fan carries the wash fluid through the various sections of the engine, including the compressor. Thus, the wash fluid removes contaminants as it flows through the engine.